


嗯，是3/4拍。

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *现实向赫海车*来自晚歌的点梗（这个女人除了不写车，开车真滴一绝，而且什么车都开！）【玻璃欠晚歌的车2/20051106】





	嗯，是3/4拍。

李赫宰一直不理解，明明公司就有录音室设备李东海为什么非要往家里再搬一套。而且自从这个录音设备搬进来以后李东海没事就往家里的工作室里钻，连李赫宰在家光着身子晃几圈他都不理的。

李赫宰遭遇人生滑铁卢，他一翘屁嫩男还没有一堆音符来得吸引大，对于最近的李东海来说。

更惨的是经常半夜被拽过去录音。

 

凌晨两点李赫宰左手汉堡右手鸡翅，站在客厅对着电视吃的正开心，还没等着美呢就被挂着耳机的李东海从客厅拽走。  
“快来快来！”

李赫宰寻思有什么好事，结果一过去李东海立刻往他手里塞了个手麦克，顺便还拍给他一张纸，上面画着一大堆歪歪扭扭的音符，还有几个分不出是什么语言的字。  
李东海撑着桌子半弯腰看了眼屏幕的录音设备，偏过头冲他扬扬下巴“你试试。”

李赫宰看了眼谱子，又看了看李东海。他穿着薄毛衣，弯腰的时候脊骨凸显在衣服上，宽松的衣领从侧面能看见健硕的胸肌和不知道为什么硬挺的乳头。李赫宰咽了下口水，嗯，他觉得不用试。  
可以直接来。

 

李东海浑然不知他在想什么，咬着下唇回想刚改的那遍调子，李赫宰拿着麦碰碰他胳膊，另一只手悄然圈住腰凑近“换个麦吧？”

“哪有麦了？”李东海习惯性靠在他身上，抓着他的小臂拍了拍“快点快点，你唱一下试试。”

“好，不着急，你唱完我再唱。”李赫宰答应一声，从身后贴上他的后背埋在脖子上舔舐，说话时声音闷闷的。  
李东海敏感的缩缩脖子，刚想推开他被腰间的手臂拦住，李赫宰轻咬他的耳朵，温热的呼吸洒到耳边。家居裤柔软的布料被身后那人鼓起的性器顶得陷进臀缝，李东海被撞得往前踉跄一下慌忙撑住，完全没注意到自己摁在操作盘上，刚准备好录音的设备已经开始运转。李赫宰瞄了眼屏幕眼睛转了转想到些别的，拉着人转过身背靠桌子，录音的手持麦刻意摆放成对着他们的方向。  
李赫宰搂着他左右蹭了蹭，顺着宽松的衣服伸到两腿之间不轻不重地揉捏几下，灵活的手指划过仍在沉睡的柱身，轻柔的揉了揉囊袋又隔着内裤抓着分身套弄几下。李东海被他撩拨的呼吸有些不稳，耳边李赫宰粗重绵长的呼吸更加剧他的兴奋。  
他的手被抓着摁到鼓鼓囊囊的胯间，然后听见李赫宰哑着嗓子凑到他耳边低声说道“你看这个麦怎么样....？”

“你先唱给我听...”

李东海转过脸埋怨地瞪他一眼，那眼神毫无威慑力，李赫宰把它理解为是鼓励，虽然这不是李东海的本意。  
他压着人摁到桌子空闲的地方，双手钻进宽松的上衣捏着胸前的两点不断玩弄，食指和拇指夹着乳尖揉搓。李东海登时软了半边身子，手臂拄着桌子边缘有些腿软，又被身后作恶的那人挤进两腿之间被动的分开双腿站立。  
李东海作曲喜欢调暗工作室的亮度，只开着电脑桌旁边的一盏橘黄色照明灯，本就不大的房间内无比昏暗，正是适合做爱的环境。李赫宰把人翻过来，单手扯下裤子蹲下身。李东海半硬的性器弹了弹垂着，从头部溢出些清液甩了甩留下些水渍在大腿。  
李赫宰半点没犹豫，撸了两把柱身含入口中。李东海深吸口气扬起下巴，单手抚着李赫宰的头发缓慢滑动，偶尔指节曲起插进发间。李赫宰为他深喉时就从鼻腔里发出几声嘤咛，指腹泛白微微用力抓着他的头发。

李东海一向是做不惯口活儿的，李赫宰的尺寸对他来说有些过于硕大。每次含着李赫宰的东西都眼泪汪汪一副被欺负惨的模样，顶两下还没到喉咙泪珠就已经顺着脸庞流下了。李赫宰看见他抬起脸红着眼圈含着自己的样子下身一紧，突然升起一股施虐欲，变本加厉地往前重重顶了几次，撞得人在他身前发出呜呜的声音，眼泪掉得更凶。  
李赫宰抽出性器，俯下身子扶着李东海的后脑接吻，一吻终了贴着他的嘴唇“四四拍吗？”

李东海愣了一下，眸子浸了水一般湿漉漉的，懵懵懂懂看着李赫宰。

李赫宰暗骂一声，有些急躁地把人拉起来吻住，李东海配合着双手环住他的脖子，双腿分开缠住精瘦的腰，李赫宰托住他放到桌上。来不及去拿润滑的东西，朝手心吐口唾液就当是润滑用，急匆匆把手指探向那隐蔽洞口。  
李东海将双腿分开的更大些，感觉柔软的指腹绕着穴口的褶皱转了几圈插进。他轻咬着下唇挺起腰配合李赫宰的动作，单手环着脖子拉近两人的距离，李赫宰顺从的凑近吻上嘴唇，手臂在他两腿之间进出抽插。  
与爱人水乳交融精神上的快感更甚过肉体，李东海闭上眼睛脑海里满是以前李赫宰抱着自己皱眉挺进的性感模样，他光想着就觉得前端又要溢出些清泪。唇齿辗转反侧间也忍不住泄出几声喘息，环在脖颈的手从锁骨抚摸到胸前，又顺着肋骨滑到脊背上顺着脊柱上下抚摸。李东海的手有些凉，轻柔划过的地方起了层鸡皮疙瘩，李赫宰更兴奋了，填了根手指加快速度。李东海比他更着急，他感觉到那只微凉的手掌移到他身前，熟门熟路的抓着他的那根握在手里撸了几下松开，顺着柱身下滑有技巧地揉捏囊袋。  
李东海断断续续的在亲吻之中含着李赫宰的下唇呢喃情话，舌尖划过唇瓣又贴在一起不愿分开。李赫宰蹭蹭他的鼻尖额头相抵，嘴角噙笑。

他这样子最让人心动了，李东海闭上眼睛贴过去时想到。

工作台的桌面太小，又放上一堆机器占了不少地方，李东海只能尽可能的缩小自己身体蜷在桌上。李赫宰不愿意把他放下来，铁了心要拉着他在这里做完。  
“赫…别在这……”

“嗯？不是要作曲吗？”  
李赫宰从他胸前抬起头，在他下身进进出出的手指也一同抽出。李东海极其敏感的低哼一声，双腿不由自主地缠得更紧，用大腿内侧的嫩肉蹭蹭李赫宰腰侧。他不会承认自己内心是有一丝丝期待的，但身下一张一合的洞口已经暴露他的想法。  
李赫宰俯下身子含住他的性器，手掌托着囊袋揉捏几下放开，握着柱身的根部上下套弄。李东海曲起双腿踩在桌面，单手抚着他的后脑向自己胯上摁压，哪一下深喉顶到位置就舒服的仰起头深吸口气从鼻腔中泄出绵长的喘息。  
他声音一贯好听，李赫宰只觉得下身硬得发疼，恨不得直接将自己整根埋进去。他吐出口中的那根紧握着套弄，贴着小腹的舔咬几下含糊着说道“喜欢吗…”

李东海咬着下唇脸颊微红，他稍稍一转头就是旁边支着的立麦，麦克的收音效果极好，连方才口活儿时的口水声都能收录，从音箱里放大，他立刻抿嘴不敢出声。李赫宰直起腰环住他，鼓励的亲了又亲凑到耳边低声哄骗“乖，就在这，我等不下去了。”

他刻意压低嗓音如同蛊惑一般“你摸摸它，就有灵感了。”

桌子太小不够发挥，李东海被抱到地上刚一站稳李赫宰就捞过他的腰压低。温度烫人的性器头部陷进臀缝上下蹭了蹭，硬挺撑开洞口浅浅的进入又退出，反复几次磨得李东海只觉得体内空虚难耐，后穴猛烈收缩几下忍不住叫嚣着渴望更多。  
李赫宰绝对是故意的，李东海甚至能听到这人在自己身后逐渐粗重的呼吸声——透过旁边的立麦传到音响，环绕整个房间一圈钻进他耳朵里。  
李东海刻意抬高臀部主动吃蹭了蹭他，充满水汽的眼眸委屈的向后瞥着“你快点......”

李赫宰没说话，面上冲他暧昧一笑。李东海不解的眨眼，他们在性事上一贯默契，他以为是这人又想欺负他要他说些让人脸红的话。刚要张嘴身后清浅顶弄的硕大突然强势的撞进来，撑开紧闭的肠道直直顶进最深处。

“呃嗯………！”

那句本来要出口的话瞬间拐了个弯变成惊喘，他向前弯腰伏在桌上，甬道紧紧夹着李赫宰的那根，大腿微微发颤。  
扩张做的不算到位，李赫宰直挺挺的插进来把后穴填得满满当当，快感伴随着轻微的胀痛。李东海哼哼唧唧的费力撑起身子，腰向下塌出两个腰窝，脊背的肌肉收紧弯出一道弧线。  
李赫宰痴迷的盯着他的脊背，上面的肌肉张弛收缩充满雄性力量，他心里喜欢得恨不能拆吃入腹，忍不住低头埋在肩膀上留下牙印，叼着后颈的软肉研磨几下。

“赫……动一动…”

李赫宰应了一声却没动，从背后环住他在身上游转抚摸，贪恋的抚过每一处肌肤。李东海在他怀里微微颤栗，抓着他的手求饶，声音都变了调可怜兮兮的。

“我想要…”

“嗯，有灵感了吗？”李赫宰亲亲他的耳朵，咬着耳垂厮磨。  
李东海差点被他磨蹭的哭出来，疯狂收缩后穴想要讨好，李赫宰浅浅的抽插两下正好擦过前列腺，凑到他耳边哑着嗓子说道“有灵感了吗？嗯？”

“天天不理我闷在这，现在又想要了？”

李赫宰说句话就重重地往里顶一下，又整根抽出贴着臀缝蹭蹭，再一冲到底。李东海被顶得腿软，难耐的扭过腰亲他。  
“哥哥……别闹我了，好难受。”

“那你自己动。”李赫宰咬着他的耳垂蛊惑一般“好好表现才有奖励。”

 

李东海被折磨的快疯了，站着后入的姿势总是不能完全顶进深处，他扶着桌子向后撞也使不上太多力，性器在体内抵着前列腺擦过几次也总是隔靴搔痒。  
他迫切渴望被贯穿，从甬道深处逐渐加重的渴望痒得他发狂一般扭着腰身去攀李赫宰的肩膀，眼睛红红的一副泫然欲泣的模样。  
李赫宰对他这种表情最没有抵抗力，心里暗骂一声抬起李东海的一条腿架在腰侧“站稳了宝贝。”

他话音还没落下身就已经开始动作，突然加重力道向前狠狠地顶进，李东海没有一点防备被撞的一下子腿软差点跪下，慌乱间抓住旁边的立麦。李赫宰似乎没有体谅他的意思，顺势转了个方向变本加厉地撞击。  
李东海只能抓着那个立麦摇摇欲坠，单腿站在地上脚软几乎快扑在上面，从音响里不断发出加大一倍的暧昧声音。

“嗯……不行、我…站不住…”

“赫…轻点………”

从身后蔓延的灭顶般快感如风暴一样席卷全身，连手指尖都酸软无力，抓着立麦竖杆像抓一根救命稻草，全靠李赫宰单手环腰撑着才勉强站住。性器在肠道内抽插顶弄，次次撞到重心，敏感点被连续戳弄带来的舒爽像海浪拍打岸边一样一阵接着一阵，刺激得一直没被触碰的前段硬得从龟头溢出清液垂在空中。  
随着李赫宰重重向前一顶，李东海向前扑过去差点摔倒，又被李赫宰扯着腰拉回去，吓得他惊叫一声抓住李赫宰的手臂“赫...求你..换个姿势吧我站不稳……”

“腿软是虚。”李赫宰拉着人向后倒退几步跌坐到椅子上，往下滑了滑身子以便踩着地向上顶弄。

“今天射里面好不好？给你补一补。”

李东海眯着眼被干得脚趾蜷缩着，心里忍不住暗骂男人在床事上的恶趣味，一边又哼哼唧唧的坐在李赫宰身上要他再用力一点。李赫宰咬了下他的肩膀“好不好？”  
“说话。”

“好…”李东海转过头和他交换一个吻，低声说道“全都给我。”

李赫宰咬了下他的嘴唇闷笑两声，加重身下的力度。向上顶弄的同时一手环着他的身体来回抚摸，抓着胸肌揉捏几下两只捏着乳头玩弄，又划过紧致的腹肌抓着性器撸动，柱身湿滑得抓不住，李赫宰又握得更紧些。李东海呜咽一声，撑着李赫宰的腿主动晃动腰肢，脊背上的肌肉张弛收缩摇曳身体。  
他们都精通舞蹈，身体更灵活自如，在性事上也颇占优势合作默契。一上一下同时配合，交合的地方不断传出肉体拍打的声音。平时李东海沾沾自喜眉飞色舞跟哥哥们炫耀的收音效果极好的麦连这个声音也没有忽略，从音响里不断交杂着喘息呻吟一起回荡。  
听觉上的刺激好像是正在播放什么性爱录音，李东海身上泛着粉红更加敏感，李赫宰猛地往上一撞他竟然毫无预兆地射出来，精液从马眼一股股浇在地上和躯体。  
李赫宰抹了把腿上的精液塞进他嘴里，两根手指搅弄几下捏着小舌玩弄，李东海还陷在突然高潮之中，眼神迷蒙顺从的含住手指任他摆弄。

“我们作曲家nim在想什么？”

“一定是有灵感了吧。”李赫宰肯定的说道，手指在他嘴中抽插几下，人被他弄得发出几声呜呜的声音，眼睛湿漉漉的毫无威慑力地瞪他一眼。

“加个管乐怎么样？”他说着就把人拉起来推着走到桌前，随手扯过一张白纸又往他手里塞根笔“长一点粗一点的那种管。”

“♭a几个八拍然后高音c”

“…混蛋、呃！哪有这么…嗯弹…的……”李东海紧紧抓着塞进手里的笔反驳，被身后撞得无意识的在纸上画下几道线条。  
李赫宰低低的笑两声，温热气息喷洒到他耳边“怎么没有…你看你刚刚不就是这个调么？”

“我一插进去你就跟外头的小奶猫似的，高潮的时候又……”

李东海一巴掌拍过去，生理泪水还挂在眼角“你做不做！”

“做做做！”

 

李赫宰扶着他的腰顶进顶出，重重地定一下又轻轻的磨蹭几下，喘息着重复几次一手攀上李东海胸前的肉粒掐在手中。  
“刚刚是什么节奏型？”

“嗯……用力、你别逗我了…”

“回答问题才是好孩子。”李赫宰手上用力掐了下乳尖，李东海一激灵猛地夹紧后穴又被人在臀瓣上甩了一巴掌。  
李赫宰问道“刚刚是几几拍？”

他的声音听起来还算平静，忽略隐藏不了的粗重喘息的话。  
李东海委委屈屈的回答“四三…”

“真乖…”

李赫宰突然换了方式，一下子顶进又整根抽出去，再撑开洞口直接整根埋进。李东海被他磨蹭得拼命收紧穴口，大腿绷得紧紧的。  
“现在怎么样？”

“啊！…我不知道…呜我不知道……”李东海差点要哭出来，他迫切需要李赫宰像以前一样抓着他使劲贯穿，而不是像现在这样刻意的折磨，敏感的肠肉叫嚣着渴望和空虚。

“那你知道该怎么办吧？”李赫宰拍拍他的屁股。  
李东海一瞬间反应过来，扭着腰侧过脸，被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇开合几下。

“赫哥哥……”  
李东海犹豫着咬了下嘴唇，支支吾吾的小声说道“求你…”

他支支吾吾半天也实在说不出用力操我这种话，不过已经够了，李赫宰亲亲他安抚，已经可以了。  
李东海被拉着躺在椅子上，双腿压在头侧折叠，刚被使用的洞口无法闭合，空虚的一收一缩发出邀请。李赫宰扶着自己重新插进去，双手抓着椅背开始大开大合的肏弄。他半蹲着的角度插得更深，李东海张大嘴巴发出抽气的声音，脸颊绯红，眯着眼紧盯李赫宰的脸庞。  
那根肉棒像是长了探测器，每次都能精准的摩擦过前列腺，李东海觉得周身都热的要把他融化，整个人沉浸在欲海之中无法自拔，什么理智和意识都飞到九霄云外。  
李赫宰发狠一般疯狂抽插，囊袋急速拍打着穴口周围的皮肤，李东海的呻吟出口即被他撞碎，向外吐着不成句的音节，又伴随他的重重一顶发出惊叫。情乱意迷之时说着些让李赫宰更兴奋的话，胡乱又诚实地吐露诉求。

“嗯哥哥…呃好舒服………”

“用力……啊！……你怎么这么长嗯…”

“要被你顶穿了……太大了……”

李赫宰一面被他激得更是加倍去顶弄一面又暗自庆幸录下来。他手臂用力把人抱到身前，双手环住他的腰挂在自己身上。  
李东海眼泪唰的一下流下来，手脚缠着李赫宰胡乱蹭蹭他的脸“赫…”

李赫宰停下动作看着他，李东海眨眨眼挂着泪珠捧着他认认真真的亲亲嘴唇“你好棒啊…”

……  
李赫宰开始思索他男朋友今天是不是不想要屁股了。他现在只想把李东海干到浑身上下都是他的精液才好，最好人哭着尖叫求他放过自己，最好被肏得失禁。  
李东海似乎一点都不怕，自顾自的抓着自己的性器上下套弄，贴着他的脸颊温度极高。李赫宰把他往上掂了掂“还会更棒的。”

 

李东海记不清已经射了几次，大腿酸的合不拢连后穴也不受自己控制。他只能被动地接受对他来说过多的快感，身上乱糟糟尽是掐痕吻痕和暧昧的液体。他已经射不出什么了，被李赫宰摁着肏得向上翻着白眼仁，手臂无力的垂在一边，整个一副被肏开的样子。  
李赫宰射在他体内的精液被性器带出来糊在穴口附近，绞成白浆还有星星点点沾在耻毛上。李东海脸颊红红的，微张着嘴唇跟着李赫宰顶弄的动作  
发出意味不明的声音。他几乎停止思考，耳边的声音如潮水般褪去，只剩下自己急促的喘气声，以及那丝毫不见消退的快感。  
李东海前端可怜巴巴的吐着些透明液体，龟头涨得通红，抖动几下也没能射出什么东西，来回拍打小腹似在寻找突破口。  
李东海突然瞪大眼睛，无助的推着李赫宰胸膛“不要了不要了……我射不出来……”

“不会的，放松…”李赫宰感觉到被夹紧俯下身亲亲他，抓着他的性器有技巧的套弄，柔声安慰“没关系的……放松就好…”

“我不要……嗯别碰…不行……”

李赫宰直起身子，向后抽了抽斜上着挺进，正正好好撞在前列腺上。李东海一哆嗦，尖叫一声从马眼中射出一股尿液。  
李赫宰总算是露出些满意的神色，压着李东海挣扎的手臂对准那一点持续撞击，跟着他的节奏前端不断向上喷出尿液，落在两人的身上。李东海扭着腰身挣扎，李赫宰好像还嫌不够专门空出只手去摁压他的小腹。

“啊！——我要死了…”李东海带着哭腔求饶“放过我吧赫…不要了……”

“嗯乖…再多给哥哥一点。”李赫宰被夹的闷哼几声，咬牙加快抽插的速度。  
他趴下身子把李东海锢在怀里抱紧，整根顶进深处抽插了几十下，重重向前一顶射在甬道深处。李东海止不住的在他怀里打着哆嗦，连续高潮差点让他晕过去，双腿不住的抽动着。

李赫宰舒爽的长出口气，近日连着吃素差点没憋死他。亲了亲李东海的脸颊慢慢给他顺气，轻轻啄吻抚摸身体，怀里止不住打着哆嗦的身子在他安抚下慢慢平静下来。李东海好半天才回过神，想起刚刚的事情害羞的红着脸钻进李赫宰怀里。  
李赫宰拍拍身上的小鸵鸟“害羞什么，以前又不是没射过。”

“闭嘴！”

“你刚刚还夸我大说我棒呢。”

“闭嘴！”

“你还让我用力操你，说舒服。”

“闭嘴！！”  
李东海恼羞成怒，抬起脸瞪他，小脸红扑扑的一看就是刚被好好疼爱过。李赫宰嘿嘿一笑，扶着他的后脑吻过去。  
情事过后的吻十分温柔，刚刚还害羞炸毛的人被爱人的吻抚平，李东海闭上眼睛缩在他怀里。李赫宰体温比他高一点，热乎乎的没一会就起了困意。  
“我困…”

外面的天已经鱼肚白，李赫宰把人抱起来往浴室走，李东海被他环着躺在浴缸里，突然想起什么睁开眼睛卡住他的脖子。  
“你不许睡觉，给我把工作室收拾干净了！！操作盘上都是那什么！”

“哪什么？”李赫宰故意装作听不懂，李东海脸又一下子烧起来，拍一下他的脸故意粗着嗓子凶“你还好意思问？”

“好啦肯定收拾，你睡吧。”李赫宰亲了下他的眼睛，轻柔的碰了碰“累坏了，快睡。”

李东海又嘟囔几句，水下身体扭动几下缠着李赫宰，又动了动上身找到最舒服的位置，十指相扣牵着手睡着了。

 

李东海一觉睡到下午，起来的时候家里没人，李赫宰似乎是出门了。他习惯性走进工作室，看见屋子里干干净净的满意地点头，打开昨天弄到一半的demo发现多了条录音还有些感动。  
没想到李赫宰这么辛苦收拾完还帮他录了音，李东海美滋滋的点开音频，特意扭大了音量。

配合着他的暧昧曲调，从音响里传出让他一下子面红心跳的声音。  
“啊…哥哥…嗯好棒………”

“用力…呜好舒服…赫、嗯！呃真棒……”

除了他的声音还有各种奇奇怪怪的暧昧声响混在其中，甚至还有些水声。跟那故意以十八禁为主题的纯音合在一起竟然还意外的有些契合。

李东海顿时头大如斗，恨不得锤爆李赫宰的头。  
然后转身看见昨天他被迫塞笔画下弯绕线条的纸上有一排小字。

【我们海海果然唱的很好呢~】

 

李东海咬牙切齿，还有点脸红。

 

 

FIN.  
By：玻璃


End file.
